We Should Have Said It Was A War
by TheMysteriousAuthoress
Summary: Ah parenthood. What a joy, especially for Aang & Katara. It's their first child so they're bound to make some mistakes. Remember Trojan was a war. It's NOT a contraceptive. They already made that mistake. Poor Trong...he's one, messed up kid. r
1. Condoms and Memory Lane

"Mommy?" Katara turned to face her oldest and so far only child, seven-year-old Trong.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Trong squirmed and twisted his hands behind his back in a nervous way. Katara scrutinized him looking behind him for broken dishes, mud or –spirits forbid- Momo forced inside the barrel that served as their clothing washer and left to die. She focused in on his hand. There was something plastic.

"Hand it over." Katara held out an open palm to emphasis her point. Trong gave her a high five with his fist and a sheepish grin. He quickly withdrew his hand so she could not reach whatever he was hesitant to share.

Katara called out the window to her husband, "Could you come in here?" A look of horror passed over Trong's face. Mommy was calling in back up and he had no hope against her secret weapon- the Avatar!

In walked Aang. He ducked under the doorway to get inside and took two long strides to end up standing next to his wife.

Aang pecked her on the cheek. "Yes dear?" His voice was definitely deeper than 7 years ago and he finally towered over Katara.

"Our son," she looked at Trong until he squirmed with displeasure, "seems to be hiding something."

"Oh really? Hand it over." Like his wife before him, Aang held out an open, upturned hand. Trong tried to high five him like he had done to Katara but Aang caught his hand.

He pried the fisted hand open and pulled out the plastic Katara had spied.

"Oh. My. God." Sitting in Trong's hand was a Trojan condom.

"Yeah I was gonna ask you about this but it's lu-lubruh-lubricated?" he stumbled over the word lubricated, "So it got stuck to my hand! What is it anyways? By the way, what's a Trojan? Uncle Sokka was waving this around and yelling 'TROJAN! SUKI I DON'T USE TROJANS! WHO IS HE?' He made Aunt Suki pack her things and leave." He looked innocently at his horrified parents. That innocence soon to be tainted.

Katara and Aang looked at each other silently and played three rounds of rock-paper-scissor. Fortunately, Katara won two to three.

With a proud, teasing grin she said, "Well you heard his question. You're the dad, now answer it."

"I'd rather face the Fire lord again…" Aang muttered. People depending on him for little things like saving the world but condoms! Not talking about condoms with his child!

"Speak up Aang! If I can't hear you Trong probably can't either!" Katara loved having a little boy. He was so innocent he didn't even notice when she was flirt fighting –or coming on to- Aang. Sadly, Aang had difficulty noticing too.

"Katara I was just thinking about OUR first experience with condoms."

Katara blushed scarlet and covered her face. Aang's face split into a vengeful smirk.

"Let's take a trip down memory road." Katara shook her head violently, her eyes wide.

"Daddy there's only one road in the village and it's not Memory Road!"

"Well we need to go down Memory road right now. It's figurative language besides this is a pretty funny story Trong."

"Tell us! 'Cause I love stories and you can tell me what this is!" He brandished another condom he had found as if it was a new toy. Katara turned an even brighter red.

"If you insist…" There was fade out music and the screen began to waver.

_Katara giggled louder. Aang made a shushing sound. They may be married but Sokka seemed to expect Katara to be a 120-year-old virgin. Ninety-eight years is a long time to wait so once more, they were sneaking around. It was like they were teenagers again- still traveling on Appa and having adventures. Only now, they were hiding from her brother instead of the Fire nation and every major army and they were having sex instead of saving the world._

_"Aang we should be careful," Katara whispered. The walls in this place were paper-thin. Thankfully, Toph had found a new home or she would have been in agony every night from hearing every single little creak of the mattress, moans, and creepy sex noises. And the vibrations creating images for her! She was better off living with her meek, hen pecked husband the Boulder now officially known as "Toph's woman or "The Pebble.'"_

_"Sokka's talking to the moon. He won't bother us."_

_"I don't kno-_

_A loud bang sounded and the bedroom door crashedl to the ground. Moonlight rushed in and blinded Katara and Aang who had grow used to the darkness._

_"AAHHHHH!!!" Katara covered herself with the blanket and glared angrily at the shadowed figure in the door. Couldn't this wait?Aang was just getting to the good part._

_"Sookkkaaaaa!!" Aang screamed. He was pissed! Katara was just getting to the good part._

_Sokka looked intensely at Aang his eyes never moving from his face. After all, he did not want to see his brother-in-law's naked body and it was good for intimidation and suspense. He slowly walked into the room._

_"Sokka get out; we're busy, "Katara yelled. She was still upset over Aang getting to the good part and being naked in front of her brother. He didn't even justify her with a glance; he just stood in front of Aang._

_Then he reached into his pocket._

_"Aang run! Sokka's got a weapon!!!" Sokka pulled out a condom and handed it to Aang._

_"Trojan," he said, "the pleasure you want, the protection you trust." He propped the door on its frame and left the room._

_"I'm sorry you had to see that Princess Yue," seeped under the door from the hallway. There was a pause as if an actual conversation was taking place._

_"I know it scared me too."_

_His footsteps echoed down the hallways as he comforted the moonlight. Katara stared at the door in shock as if it was the reason Sokka decided to talk to his dead lover moon goddess or why he had wanted to enter a rather "loving" couple's bedroom at night._

_Aang stared at the small plastic package in disgust and shock. His face twisted into a mix of rage and indignant surprise._

_"Hey! This is a small! Sokka!!!"_

"T-Trojan? Small? Pleasure? Naked?" The small child's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the floor. Katara sighed and covered her face. She rubbed her temples in a semicircle, clearly saying with her body language "shit does he need therapy now?"

While it looked like she was greatly upset in reality, she was trying to stop the giggles. She had forgotten about the condom being a small and it made her remember him standing in the middle of the village –naked and late at night- fire-bending it to ashes.

Aang felt horrible; his wife was upset and he'd killed his only son! Oh never mind he was breathing…well his wife was still covering her face. He'd start with her and then move onto finding a therapist for Trong.

"Honey," Aang began slowly so he wouldn't get hurt, "Maybe we should have told him it was a war fought by the Troy."

"You're right Aang. You should have told him it was a war." Katara heaved a sigh and leaned into Aang. He put his arms around her.

"Well, Katara," Aang began in a comforting manner, "he's our first child. We're still learning." Katara gave a small smile.

"You're right. You ARE making mistakes. My father did the same when mom died. I mean look at Sokka!" Aang almost laughed before he realized how serious Katara was.

"Yeah. Just like Sokka….." He looked with fear at his son's unconscious body.

"Just like Sokka…."

TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA TMATMA

As the first child, I can say with confidence that parents always make their mistakes on the first baby. But look at me I'm perfectly normal! -Head twists 360 degrees with a sick grin on face.-

Once again inspired by my friend Aangsfangirl1214. We have weird conversations.

Please review! Stephanie will encourage you to in her stories too anyways. '

Ever perky,

TMA


	2. Enter the therapist AKA dependency

My very first reviewer suggested that I continue this, so naturally I did!

This is the regular universe it just has some modern ideas built into this. Like condoms, therapists and the like.

Now enjoy and please review!

We Should Have Said It Was a War (Continued) 

"Do you think we should tell him?"

"He's certainly going to find out soon! His friends talk about it, Suki's pregnant with some guy's –hopefully Sokka's- child! He WILL ask questions soon Aang!"

"But he's still not over the condom incident! I can hear him crying at night!"

Katara and Aang were having an argument as they usually did over the right course of action to take with their son.

He, Trong, was still in a delicate state after his curiosity led his parents down Memory Lane and him to corrupted young. Though it was months ago he constantly checked his parents' drawers for condoms and wouldn't let them sleep with the door closed.

Trong had no idea what condoms were used for but he knew condoms equal naked parents, which equals something bad. Even though all twelve of his therapists and physiatrists told him it was a normal part of human life he was still terrified. A rubber thing? A part of normal human life? Hello, if it isn't natural like dirt and worms it isn't natural! Don't make him sob uncontrollably in fear and shock! That's impossible.

"Honey time to let it all out!" Katara called to Trong, letting him know that it was time for therapy.

"Ok m-mom." Trong had also developed a stutter. All in all curiosity had in fact butchered the cat, fried it on a grill and eaten it, then thrown the bones all over its owner's yard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Avatar-Savior of the world? Could I have a moment with you? This won't take too long." Katara and Aang looked as though the world had come knocking on the door saying, "Hi could you two drop your lives and save the world again?" Thus, their faces were full of the fear and dread a delinquent faces when called to the principal's office.

"Please take a seat." The therapist pointed to several uncomfortable, wooden chairs.

"What happened to the red couches all therapists have?" He, the therapist looked at them oddly.

"Well it makes us look silly. Besides the tears we put up with every day makes them water logged." Aang and Katara shared a shocked look before reluctantly sitting in their respective seats. The therapist's nametag on his desk said Mr. Therapist.

Mr. T turned towards them in his swivel chair. He laced his fingers together and a look of sagacious calmness settled upon his face. With his bifocals and old man appearance, he was the stereotypical therapist. Then you looked at his Mohawk thingy and realized he talked like a therapist but was one odd looking duck.

"Now Aang, can I call you that?" He waited for a millisecond before saying, "Aang, your child does not seem to be making progress what could possibly be the prob-

"OK! I admit it! Gyatso hit me! Why must we bring up the past?" Aang screamed before sobbing into Katara's lap. "Why? It was so long ago! 119 years ago! Don't make me hurt again!"

Mr. T's eyebrows shot up. Katara shrugged slightly and mouthed 'I don't know.'

"Mr. Avatar-Savior of the Universe what seems to be troubling you," Mr. T asked, in an attempt to calm Aang down.

"He was abused and ignored by the other children while he was young," Katara explained, "That and he didn't have a father or mother, or a stable environment."

"Mhhmmm," Aang mumbled in agreement. Who knew being the Avatar was so physiologically harming?

"And why might I ask?"

"Because- Because I'm the avatar! Don't look surprised! Most people are! After all they see people flying on a giant bison with bright, blue arrows on their bodies all the time!" Mr. T stared at him as if to say, "um aduh your name proved it."

"I am the Avatar! Aren't you shocked?"

"I am aware of that Aang." Mr. T began to take down notes.

"How does this affect your life?" he asked pleasantly. After all, even if he wasn't being paid for Trong's therapy he was getting paid for Aang's.

"Well people expect so much of me! I'm captured and tortured all the time, people hate me or stalk-love me to the point of marriage!" Katara gave a guilty smile.

"Katara was only the third stalker I had." He looked at Katara with love in his eyes despite his teary state.

"And you were my first, my very first time." They rubbed noses in a playful way and flirted. Mr. T's eyes grew wide and he scribbled notes down more quickly. They read as 'Father has mental issues. They need to be further looked into. Mother is quite loving and seems to have a history of stalking. Their child will not grow up to be normal, in such an environment."

"Excuse me but we are here to talk about Trong's treatmen-

"Alright I admit it! It made me angry to have the other children ignore me. Those flying pies were me! I did it! I admit it! They deserved to be hit over and over after they ignored me and isolated me like that," He shouted the confession. His breathing remained heavy until he began to smile.

"Wow it felt...great to get that off my chest. I feel so free and light!"

"Really and how does that make you feel?" Mr. T. asked politely. If he finished Aang's releasing of past angst, he could get to the real issue. Besides Trong was still sitting outside on the sidewalk and it was getting a little late.

"Well it makes me feel light and free."

"Ah of course." Mr. T. took more notes, which were actually stick-figures clad in grass skirts attacking a bear-pig. His job was boring; he needed to do something relatively interesting.

Aang continued to ramble about his past and how much it sucked for the rest of Trong's appointment.

"Well Mr. Avatar-Savior of the World we are out of time. We were supposed to discuss Trong but we appear to have gotten far in healing YOUR mental wounds. We can meet again at the same time next week? Trong can have the appointment after." Aang smiled happily in a creep sort of way.

"Of course! I'll see you then." Aang shook his hand, and shook it, and shook it. He shook it for about a minute before he took Mr.T in a giant bear hug and screamed, "THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL MAN!"

He walked out of the room with Katara to find Trong shaking in a chair.

"Baby, what's wrong," Katara asked. She was concerned about her child and if he had finally snapped.

"You left me alone," Trong wailed as he threw himself at Katara, "don't leave me!" He wrapped his arms around Katara's legs.

"Oh boy." Katara and Aang had twin looks of shock and fear on their faces.

"Honey, let go of mommy's legs." Aang said. Finally, he was back to normal and pretending to be a normal man for his child's sakes. Maybe the therapy session had worked.

"NO!" They had a difficult walk home.

A little slower than the other chapters but I'll get into funnier things soon.

For example; cooties, girls, where babies come from, why adults enjoy the process of creating babies, birth, and other classical things you must tell children.

Please review!

-TMA

P.S If you read AQA then read this. The next chapter will be up soon for all of you. I'm sorry for the wait.


	3. Cuddle time!

I decided to update before I went down to Flooorriddderrr and I came up with this idea. It's based on my experience with siblings not wanting to sleep alone; it is the reason I refuse to have children.

_Also__I__ would like to share__ something important. There's a new flamer in town that's a wannabe Flame Rising. _

_I __got__ flamed__ on my InuYasha story__. They also flamed __Aangsfangirl__ 1214; AANGSFANGIRL 1214 DOES NOTTTTT deserve to be flamed because she's one of the better quality, lemon free, fluff writers. __It was the exact same flame as the one I and another one of our friends received, and __Aangsfangirl__ 1214 was very upset. _

_Go look at their profile yourself; I must admit their stories are INCREDIBLE! She/he certainly has a right to talk considering how good his/her stories are, compared to mine. __www__Fanfiction__ .net/u/1323999 _

Well, here it is. I hope you like it; if you do, please review!

Not the War

After several hours of dragging their feet (which were weighed down by Trong) Mr. and Mrs. Avatar-Savior-of-the-World arrived home. They immediately sat down in the closest chairs they could find. Trong held on tightly but ended up getting his head bashed against the chairs' legs when his parents sat down.

None were hungry so Aang and Katara enthusiastically supported sleep-a lot of sleep. Katara privately thought that a coma looked good at the time because she would finally get uninterrupted sleep and wake up when she decided she wanted to.

"Trong, honey, mommy and daddy need sleep. Could you go to your own room- Katara could hardly finish her sentence before the inevitable reply came.

"NO!" Trong clutched to their bedpost, desperately and cried pitifully. Aang looked at him with wide, wet eyes then looked at Katara like she was the worse person in the entire world; his childhood feelings were coming out.

"Katara, think of his mental stability, he paused to sigh in a melancholy wy, "I never had parents to bother, to sleep with –while depriving them sleep-, and I never had Separation Anxiety because I never had parents." He sighed again. The therapy session provided him with many large words to describe things.

Katara glared at him. "Can it, savior of mankind. I need sleep." His lower lip quivered. Trong noticed this and grinned evilly. She noticed this and shot Trong the motherly look of doom. "Savior of mankind junior, you need sleep too…in your own bed."

He looked up at his mother and all he saw was Satan surrounded by flames with a background noise of evil, deep laughter in the form of "mwhahahaha."

has work tomorrow and I need to clean the house Aang looked at his wife and saw pretty much the same thing and his child with a halo on while crying virginal, pure tears. "But Sata-mom, daddy gets lonely!" His father nodded furiously in an attempt to save his child's mental state in the way his had been damaged.

"Your father has work and I need extra sleep so I can console Sokka." She pointed to Sokka who was positioned at the foot of the bed.

"Hi." Sokka waved from his sleeping back on the floor. He and Suki were taking a break and he didn't want to be alone. This obviously meant…SLEEPOVER!

"But Sokka gets lonely!" Sokka stared at him in shock. His lower lip quivered as his mouth fell open.

"How did you know," he asked in a trembling, shocked voice. "How did you KNOW?!!?" He began to weep the way he had every night since Suki switched the locks on their house. The boy who was once jolly, sarcastic, and slightly stupid had become a sarcastic, REALLY stupid adult.

"Sokka has your father and I! Now off to bed!" She pushed him out of the room, closed the door, and deadbolted it; she decided it was the only way to keep Sokka from running back to Suki and playing a love song on a radio held up his head in the pouring rain while wearing a leather jacket. He had done that twice and the local authorities were not kind. Sokka had the mind of a child so a deadbolt was perfect; he didn't know how to open it.

"Go-good night," Sokka sniffled as he lay alone on the cold, hard ground staring at Aang and Katara in their warm, soft bed. The sound of Trong crying filled the room and both Aang and Sokka looked at Katara as if she were the biggest jerk on earth. "'s awful cold down here, sis. And your floor is very hard."

"GO TO SLEEP!" Katara turned off the light and rolled on to her side. Within minutes, she was asleep. Aang motioned to the door. Sokka nodded in return and made complicated signs with his hands before breaking into the Funky Chicken. Surprisingly, Aang understood what he was saying and managed to unlock the door without waking Katara up. (When you're a mother you need all the sleep you can get!)

"Come with us Trong," Aang whispered, "we are your allies against the Katara Empire." Trong wiped his snotty nose, smiled, and nodded. They quietly tiptoed into the room.

Sokka was standing in the doorway, trying to figure out HOW TO HELL Aang had unlocked the door. He didn't get those child proof caps either. What was the point if grown men couldn't open them?

"Sokkkaaaa," Aang whispered as he tried to get his attention. Sokka continued mumbling about how he was smart enough to open the lock; it just didn't like him. That was the best excuse he had.

"Sokka!" Aang stage whispered loud enough for Sokka to hear.

"Ahhhh," he began to scream until Trong slapped him. Katara shifted on the bed in her sleep.

"Get a hold of yourself man," Trong said urgently.

"Well, you still wet the bed…" This was true but Sokka was just making excuses for his lack of manliness again.

"Well you cry yourself to sleep!"

"Well at least my bed is wet from tears and not PEE!" They continued to bicker while Aang looked at the tempting wall; it would be so easy just to bang his head against it until he was subconscious.

"Do you two want to be able to sleep in this room or not?" They immediately stopped fighting, with large, doeful eyes looked up at Aang, and nodded cutely.

"Yes I do Daddy." Trong latched onto his father's leg and blinked his eyelashes. Aang started making cooing noises in delight at his child's oh-so adorableness.

"Yes, I do Aang." Sokka held on the other leg and smiled sweetly while batting his eyelashes. Aang's face got a horrified look and smacked Sokka off.

"Sokka, what the hell?!" Sokka made a whimpering, pitiful noise and shook his head.

"I just want you to love me," he whispered before sniffling.

"Alright I love you!" Sokka smiled brightly while Trong looked confused.

"Two men that aren't related can love each other, daddy?" Sokka and Aang looked at each other, then at Trong, and finally back at each other again, speechless.

"I blame you," Aang said. Katara moved again in her sleep. "Come on Trong. It's time to go to sleep."

Trong made a "yippee, I'm sneaking past mommy and NOT sleeping alone so I don't have to get over my separation anxiety" noise. He carefully got onto the straw-filled mattress and made sure it woldn't creak before lying down. Aang also lay on his usual spot on the bed.

"Please close the door Sokka." Sokka closed the door and the moonlight left.

"I-I'm afraid of the dark," Sokka and Trong said in unison. Aang sighed.

"Go to bed!" There was no sound for a moment.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No Sokka, you cannot sleep with me."

"You can sleep with men you aren't related to that you love," Trong asked curiously. Next, his father was going to say you can KISS a man you aren't related to! Wait…can you do that?

"Can I have a hug and story good night?" Trong wondered if a man could marry a man. He would have to ask his mother in public in front of someone she didn't like but still wanted to impress.

"No Sokka!" There was more silence for a moment.

"Will you tuck me in?" Aang sighed.

"Good night, Sokka!" He rolled over and went to sleep almost immediately. Mothers and Fathers have a built-in sleeping mechanism that allows them to fall asleep quickly so they can get enough sleep to function. It goes away when all their children go away to college or when they get married. But at that point they're old so either way they're slightly handicapped.

"Sokkaaaa," Trong whispered. He could solve the problem! His mommy would be so proud that he could make everyone happy. He did not remember (or ignored) the fact that his mother hadn't wanted Trong sleeping with her and Aang so she would be angry anyways.

"Yes, Trong?"

"You can sleep next to me if you want." Sokka did not reply but snuggled in between Aang and Trong in a flash. He got comfortable which involved putting his hands behind his head and accidentally shoving his armpit into Trong's face. Trong dry-heaved.

"Good night Trong." He fell asleep in that position. Trong continued to gag.

Then after about twenty minutes of next to no clean, pure air Sokka rolled over and began spooning Aang. They cuddled comfortably and Trong wondered if you could be IN love with another man. Could men have babies with other men? (He would have to ask the cast of Harry Potter.)

He would have to ask his mother that in front of greatgrangran. Sokka flailed his arm out and caught Trong in the face. His armpit then was pushed into his face again as he continued to cuddle with Aang.

Trong broke loose, gasping for air,and ran for the door. He went outside and vomited all over the front walk. Hopefully their dog-cat or chicken-duck would eat it before his Mother woke up. As he emptied his stomach, he thought about what he would get Sokka as a gift for his birthday which was in two weeks. Deodorant sounded like the perfect idea or maybe some cologne.

He walked back into the house slowly to avoid bumping into things. On his way, he knocked over a vase. Hopefully the dog-cat or chicken-dog would eat that too. Maybe he could get Appa to do it. Appa likes eating so he would probably do it.

Trong reached the bedroom door and pushed it open. The moonlight fluttered in as if it were reluctant to see her friend and former lover cuddling. It even LOOKED passionate to Trong and he didn't know what that word meant or that it existed!

His nostrils flared and his stomach turned at the idea of dealing with Sokka's armpit again so he settled down at the foot of the bed. Sokka's feet were below the covers so they couldn't get him…with any luck.

Trong's eyes drifted shut as he finally fell asleep at the late hour of eight thirty-seven; his family liked to go to sleep early.

And somewhere high up in the sky, Yue began to weep for her lost love.

--

Next chapter: Everyone wakes up (and their...feelings about it), Trong's separation anxiety reaches a peak, Katara is exasperated, and more evil things I can think of but don't want to share!

Please leave me nice things like reviews and such so I have stuff to read when I get home from Florida!

Love ya'all,

TMA

P.S This is dedicated to Aangsfangirl 1214 because a conversation I had with her led to this. Check her work out! She'll probably review this and she's in my favorite authors list.


	4. therapy, songs, the kitchen counter etc

I don't own A:TLAB or the song "Mr. Lonely" by Akon. Hehehe I know having them sing modern songs is a little cheesy but I liked the idea, and it seemed so hilarious.

(I suggest you listen to it at least once before you read this chapter.)

We Should Have Said It Was a War

It was a gorgeous fall day and a crisp breeze blew all the colorful leaves around. Sunshine poured in the window that morning at seven thirty AM; it was the fall morning that the Unmentionable Event (with capital letters!) occurred. You see, that was the day that everyone … woke up.

Aang yawned loudly before snuggling down beneath the covers again. He was very tired after the previous night's adventure and he needed his beauty sleep for when Katara got angry with him for condoning and supporting Separation Anxiety-in both Trong and Sokka. Yawning once again, he rolled over and felt something warm and slightly soft.

With a smile, he realized it was Katara and he snuggled closer. Funny, he thought she had been on the LEFT side of the bed when they went to sleep. Either way, it didn't matter because he was with his beautiful wife and they were actually sleeping in for once. Trong must have slipped into a coma if they were still sleeping while the sun was out.

Sokka shifted in his sleep and sighed happily. Someone's arms were circling around him and he was sure that Suki had finally dropped the restraining order on him and that they were living together at last. He smiled and pushed back into those arms before he turned over and he became caught in a cuddle/passionate embrace.

On the left side of the bed, Katara snored and grunted loudly in her sleep. She made a snorting noise and rolled off onto the floor. With a humph she landed and she groggily pulled herself up into a kneeling position. Her hair resembled a large rat's nest or a beehive hairstyle. All the makeup she had put on to impress the therapist had smudged off in her sleep and she looked like a raccoon with a beehive stuck to its head. She would soon act like one-complete with all the frantic running around, screaming, and the like.

As she became more alert, she noticed Trong sprawled across the foot of their bed (which angered her greatly) and then with horror that Aang and Sokka had their arms wrapped around each other. She looked at the peacefully sleeping Trong, then back to the cuddling men, and back to Trong; this process continued until Aang mumbled something.

"'orning Katara," he slurred drowsily in his sleep. Unfortunately, Sokka had an odd habit of responding to people in his sleep and he realized Suki was talking to him and holding him close; he vaguely wondered why in the hell she had such a deep voice but he decided to let it pass. After all, he was the Cactus Juice Addict (CJA for short) so he couldn't judge her for sounding suspiciously like a man.

Katara sat on the floor, frozen in shock. Trong yawned a little and rolled over. Sleep had mussed his hair and he had a drool stain on his shirt but like all seven-year-old boys, it looked adorable on him. With hooded eyes he watched his father and uncle hold each other tightly as a puddle of sun spilled over them.

"Good mornin' babe," Sokka finally replied. "Ya sleep well?" Aang thought it was weird for Katara to sound so…masculine but he didn't bother to open his eyes. That would be his downfall.

"Wonderfully, sweetheart. Thanks for asking." Aang smiled and smiled Katara's (suddenly short) hair; he gagged a little but held it back. It usually smelled like her soaps, not like dead animals rotting in the sun. Like her deep voice, he let it slide.

"That's good. Now can I have a mornin' kiss?" Aang didn't even wait for "Katara" to say yes and simply leaned over and kissed "her." The real Katara was too shocked to cover Trong's eyes.

Sokka moaned as "Suki" kissed him deeply. He failed to notice that "Suki" had five o'clock shadow and tasted like a man. Not that he would know what man tasted like, of course. Three times.

Aang pulled away to look at his wife's beautiful face and was met by adulthood acne (Sokka had sadly gotten pimples and the like after Suki dumped him due to the stress), the stubble he had gained from not shaving often, the not very feminine, very unlike Katara, face of Sokka. He screamed. Katara screamed. Trong slept peacefully, curled up in a ball on Katara's spot of the bed. Appa sat outside eating Katara's flowers.

"What's wrong Suki?!" Sokka tried to open his eyes but they were glued shut by the nasty stuff that accumulates over night. He leaned over and tried to put a comforting arm of dh00m around "Suki." Aang struggled against the B.O and gagged.

"It's AANG!" Sokka sat up in bed and shouted furiously. The truth had finally emerged!

"So HE'S THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH!? I'll kill him!"

Aang continued to gag but finally got out, "No I AM AANG!!" Sokka had a horrified look on his face.'

"Suki, you're a man? A man that's been sleeping with me and my sister! Ewwwww." Aang looked around for Katara to help him; she had lived with Sokka her entire life so she should know what to do. She was nowhere to be found. As Aang succumbed to his fate of being Suki to a blind Sokka, Katara returned with a bucket of water.

Aang thanked all the previous Avatars for giving her the strength he could never muster, and never even knew existed. Without pausing Katara dumped the entire bucket of water into Sokka's face and then began to wipe all the grim, yucky stuff that accumulates in your eyes over night, and anything else that might hinder his vision, just like she did for Trong when he was ONE.

"Sokka," she said through gritted teeth in an exasperated voice, "open your eyes." He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room in horror.

"W-where's Suki?" Katara pointed to Aang and then made a kissy face before grinning widely and scooping Trong up to dress him for the day.

"Across town in the house you both used to live in," Trong chirped happily. Sokka's lower lip quivered.

She had barely left the room when the screaming began; it was hardly the end of them.

"Mommy, why are they screaming?" Trong looked up at her before she smothered him with his shirt as she put it on.

"It's something of a tradition on a boy's first day of school." She pulled his shirt completely over his head and handed him his shirt.

"Uncle Sokka is finally going to learn howta read?" Katara shook her head. "Ummm…Daddy's going to learn about air benders like him?" She shook her head once more. "Mommy, I didn't know you were stupid!" Her teeth made a horrible noise as she grinded them together but she still she said nothing.

"Well, Momo and Appa are just aminals!" Katara's heart almost melted at his rendition of the word "animals" but she stayed strong.

"No dear, actually….YOU are going to school." He began to scream; see, it really **is** a tradition.

"I-I don't wanna goooo!!!" The schoolteacher smiled nervously as she tried to pull Trong off Katara's leg. "Daddy!!!! Save me with your therapist words that say I don't haveta goooo!"

"Trong, dear, your father is in an emergency therapy appointment with Mr. T," Katara said calmly. "He cannot save you now." The teacher and Trong looked at her in slight shock. Katara nodded a little and the teacher realized there was an opening in Trong's iron defenses. She scooped Trong up like a professional and carried him into the classroom.

"Mommmmyyyyy, help me! I'll never survive." Katara sniffled a little before walking over to Mr. T's office to pick up Aang; in all honesty, she had two children except she was married to one of them.

"I-I didn't mean to kiss him," Aang cried. "It was an accident!" Katara sat outside the door, listening quietly.

"Aang, you have hidden feelings for Sokka." Aang gawked at Mr. T for a moment and wiped his tears. Katara wondered why she had married Aang.

"Are you serious? Why would I have hidden feelings for SOKKA?! Katara got all the looks, brains, and anything else in the family. Sokka just got the cool dress from Suki!" Katara smiled brightly and sighed because she remembered the reason she married that child. "Okay and he has that sarcastic wit that's just HILARIOUS. Oh and he has such devilish good looks!" Aang stopped. "I will require a lawyer to continue this conversation."

Mr. T nodded towards the door. "It's all right; your session is over now." Aang stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob.

"This conversation never leaves this room." Mr. T nodded. Katara scrambled to grab a scroll of some type so Aang wouldn't know she listened in.

"Therapist-Patient confidentiality," Mr. T replied and both men nodded.

"Hey sweetheart! Thanks for coming to get me," Aang said using a rising-falling tone that usually meant "I think I did something wrong." Katara forced a smile back.

"No problem, _dear_." She had to force the word out; hearing that your husband liked your brother was a little disconcerting so she just hoped Aang didn't start believing everything Mr. T told him.

"So, what should we do when we get home?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and immediately thought of things that led one down Memory Lane.

"Chores," Katara replied shortly.

"Sure thing, dear." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek but she moved out of the way.

"Aang we shouldn't be so intimate in public! What's next?! Necking and the like, why I never!" She stormed off back to their house.

"It was just her cheek…" Like a moping pitten (puppy- kitten) Aang followed her back to the house in a depressed manner.

When he finally reached his destination, Katara already had the laundry sitting outside for him to put up on the lines and another basket for the dry laundry. Aang sighed; this would be SUCH a long process.

Katara watched him through the window. Sure, it was wrong to punish him for something a crackpot like Mr. T said but it felt _good_. So she just stood watching and smirking until she saw Aang sigh. It hurt her to see him even the slightest unhappy. And so she decided that she would help him…in a couple minutes.

Aang took down all the dry laundry and put it into the basket. Then he put up all the wet/damp laundry to dry. This was the part that irritated him, he had to sit around under the laundry was dry. He began to airbend and tapped his foot impatiently the entire time; why did it take SO LONG for the laundry to dry? After about thirty seconds, the sheets snapped in the breeze and were dry. He smiled, relieved because it was taking FOREVER.

He never stopped to consider he was the only air bender left in the world and thus, he was the only one that knew how difficult it was to wait thirty seconds for the laundry to dry. Everyone else knew about the difficulties of waiting three to six hours for their laundry: the fools.

Katara finally went outside to help him bring the laundry down and fold it all. She just prayed Sokka had set-in stains that Aang would have difficulty removing; blasting it with air wouldn't help, water usually ruined the fabric, earth bending buried it, and fire needs no explanation. She reached him quickly enough and without speaking began to remove the clothespins and fold the laundry.

The silence grew so silency that Aang finally said, "So dear, how has your day been so far?"

"Fine." Didn't he know she was mad about something that they hadn't discussed and that he was not aware of her knowing about? Geez, men should be a little more psychic the way women want them to be!

"How many more chores should I do?" She smiled a little; sucking up and saying you would do the chores instead of "we" earns points in the "losing your masculinity while making your wife/girlfriend happy in the process" category.

"As many as you can find. There's more time to do them now that Trong's in school." Aang's jaw dropped.

"Trong's in school! THAT'S why it's quiet." Katara smiled matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes it is."

"B-but our child will never survive on the inside!" As the two continued their discussion about Trong, chores, and other things Sokka sat on the back step, sighing and thinking about Suki. What if it wasn't really his child? Would he accept it has his own and raise it? Yes, he would; Sokka knew he was a softy, push over and that he could never turn away a cute, little baby.

His emotions almost over took him and he swallowed hard. Somehow, he needed to get these feelings out without looking completely stupid.

Thus, he began to sing, "Lonely I'm so lonely, I have nobody to call my ownnn." The tears began to freely fall.

Suddenly, Aang stopped referring to Kindergarten as the "inside" and looked over Katara's shoulder at the crying, singing Sokka.

"Katara," he whispered urgently, "what the hell is Sokka doing?" She turned around and stared as well.

"I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely," he continued in the chipmunk voice.

"I'm not sure Aang but it's freaking me out." They shuddered and then returned to folding laundry and ignoring Sokka-like usual.

"I have nobody to call my owwwwnnn, I'm so lonely." His voice grew even more like a high-pitched chipmunk's as he cried harder and continued to sing. Then he completely forgot the first verse so he skipped to the next one.

"I woke up in da middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side." Aang snorted and coughed to cover it up.

"What's so funny about my brother being in pain?!" Katara glared. Aang finally controlled his giggles.

"I-it's just that…well," –he struggled to find the words- "Of course, she wasn't by his side. She had a restraining order." Katara tried to glare again but started giggling too. She and Aang finally burst out laughing at the image of Sokka sleeping on the sidewalk, which actually isn't that funny.

"Ahhh Aang I love you and your stupid sense of humor," Katara finally choked out.

"I love you too…hey! That wasn't nice." He pouted and Katara kissed it alllllllll better.

"Now, I believe we are done with chores." They looked around at the half-folded laundry, sheets and clothing still hanging on the lines, and the basket that needed to be brought inside. "I say that we should go into the house now, Aang." Aang's smile from laughter grew into an excited grin.

"D-do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Ohhh yeahhh." They both giggled and ran into the house, headed for an obvious place: the kitchen counter. Hell, if Sokka is singing songs outside and Trong's in school, why not?

"Lonely, so lonely. So lonely, (so lonely),Mr. Lonely, so lonely. So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely," Sokka finished in the chipmunk voice. He sighed and wondered which song Suki was singing. Vaguely he hoped it was something to the effect of "Kiss Me" or "Sokka come home, this is your child, you are totally hot, and I love you." It's not likely but a guy could dream.

On the other side of town, Suki sang no songs. She was sleeping and she wasn't having any dreams about Sokka, at all. At least no one was sleeping with her except for the baby, which was hopefully Sokka's.

Therefore, all was well or at least satisfactory. However…what about Trong?

He sat in the middle of the classroom laughing, grinning, and playing with all of his new friends. Sunshine poured in as it had that morning and it shone happily on their horrible family portraits and the other germ-ridden, classroom toys.

"Wow, I NEVER wanna go home." All his friends immediately agreed.

"Yeah this is sooo awesome. We should all throw temper tantrums when our families try to take us home and thus embarrass them in public!" They all nodded happily and returned to their care-free games and laughter.

They would not have to wait long.

(–insert suspense music here-)

TMAAAAAA

Well, I hope this is everything you guys wanted it to be. I certainly enjoyed it.

Next Chapter: The consequences of Aang and Katara's kitchen counter fun, Trong coming home from school, more about Suki and Sokka, and of course, therapy!

Please review and you know, all that other stuff

Eye laview yew all,

TMA


	5. an afternoon of mischief and new friends

By the way, the whole "Aang is secretly attracted to Sokka" thing isn't true. I just put it in there to prove therapy is pointless, somewhat stupid, and should be scorned from the earth, 'iight?

By the way, she is supposed to be PMSing so no, I'm not Katara bashing or anything like that.

Also, could someone name this chapter for me? You'll get some wonderful. -smile-

We should have said it was A War

Katara awoke with a start. She wondered when their bed got so hard and wooden, and then remembered that they were on the kitchen counter. Aang rolled over in his sleep and landed on the floor. His nose crunched as it connected with the ground.

He was suddenly wide-awake. "Oh my god!" Aang clutched his nose in pain as the blood flowed. "Avatar Roku, that hurt!" Katara sighed and began pulling on her clothes; he had dealt with pain before, especially while defeating the former Fire Lord, he could deal with it some more.

The blood fell on his bare chest and slid down to uh…other 'regions' while he held his face. "I think it's broken."

"Let me see," Katara said patiently. Having a child had made her more patient and calm about bad situations. Aang slowly lifted his hands as though afraid that moving them would result in his nose flying off; he is Michael Jackson-the Last Airbender! "Oh my god! It's HORRIBLE! I'm going to be sick!!" She made retching noises.

Aang stared at her with wide eyes and slowly his eyes filled up with tears. Katara began to laugh. "I'm just kidding." He continued to cry. "Oh don't be a baby! Let me look at it." She stared at his bloody nose for a moment.

"Well, is it ok? Or is it HORRIBLE?" Aang held grudges like a woman. Katara shook her head.

"It's fine, dear. I was just joking around with you. Now hold on while I get some water." She stood up and walked out to the water pump.

"I'm not in the mood for joking! It wasn't FUNNY!" Katara began to hum pleasantly as she pumped the water into her old pouch; she couldn't bear to throw it out even though it was old, covered in patches to prevent leaks, and even though her fighting days were long over. She couldn't get rid of things. (That was proven when she decided to keep Aang around.)

Finally, the pouch seemed full enough and she entered the house through the kitchen door. Aang was in a sitting position on the floor, muttering darkly to himself. She could only guess what the content was.

"I've got the water." He glanced up before going back to his muttering. She smacked him. "That's not fair, Aang! I'm trying to help you."

"No you're not! Mr. T says that you are dominating me and crushing my spirit with your chi!" Katara rolled her eyes.

"The Avatar is supposed to be a leader, not a man following a therapist with an expired license." Before Aang could reply, she bended the water over his nose and into it to fix any cartilage that might have broken. He began to struggle. "Hold still," she said in a tight, don't-mess-with-me-foo' voice. His struggles stopped immediately but she made out something that sounded like "chi." She pushed the water harder.

Before their eyes, his nose moved back into its proper place, the blood washed away, and the nauseating crack of cartilage moving back into place sounded. Katara moved the water back into her pouch and started at her handy work.

"I did a good job; if I do say so myself," she bragged a little. She couldn't brag about saving the world any more or her trim figure (four pounds that Aang insisted weren't a big deal, stuck on after Troy's birth), so she had to take what she could get.

"Oww!!!" Aang began complaining again and holding his nose. Katara stared; his nose COULDN'T still be broken.

"What happened? Are you experiencing phantom pain, dear husband?" She said this sarcastically because she knew Mr. T must have mentioned something similar; Katara knew Mr. T's game and she would beat him at it-guaranteed. Aang was HER husband and Mr. T wasn't going to get him.

"No," Aang finally replied nasally and with great pain. "But Katara! You-You!"

"What, Aang? What did I do?" She had saved his butt from breathing problems-that's what she had done. Why wasn't he groveling at her feet in thankfulness? Shouldn't he be kissing her feet and saying he was not worthy?

"You shoved water up my nose!" He snorted and blew water all over the floor. Heaving a sigh of relief he congratulated himself on thinking so quickly and dealing with such discomfort.

"Ewww, Aang. Clean that up immediately." Aang, however, was too busy congratulating himself to hear his wife's command. He didn't have much to brag about besides being the last airbender, his position as the Avatar, and his physique but he couldn't brag about his family or how he saved the world from certain doom so he had to take what he could. "CLEAN THIS UP AANG!" Aang sighed and set to work.

"Yes, dear." When had Katara gotten so antsy? She must be close to her Time of Unfortunate Events (TUE for short); naturally, these events were unfortunate for Aang more than Katara. He shivered at the thought of what she could be the next week. As he thought of what could have happened, he grabbed a towel. Katara coughed and pointed at the towel he had chosen; it was too NEW.

Aang grabbed another towel, she cleared her throat, and pointed at it; that towel turned out to be a fancy napkin they used when good company came over-not that they ever HAD good company. So once again he walked over and selected a different towel. This one had a hole in it so it had to be good enough.

Katara shook her head and Aang looked at her exasperated. "Well what towel am I supposed to use," he asked tiredly. Without saying a word Katara picked up a towel and handed it to him. He looked at it and recognized the towel as the second one he had selected. "Katara, these are our fancy napkins for when good company comes over!" She scoffed.

"It's not like we have good company, anyways." His mouth opened and closed like a fish's as he tried to think of something to say. Before he could Katara walked over to the kitchen door. "I'm going to get Trong. I think I'm late so I have to leave right away. Bye." She slammed the door without meaning to, as she walked.

"Bye," Aang replied to the kitchen door. It did not respond. He returned his attention to the small puddle of booger-y water and began to clean. When he finished he realized it was time for the therapy he had scheduled behind Katara's back; he was so NAUGHTY. Like his wife before him, Aang walked out the kitchen door and slammed it on his way.

"Hi, honey," Katara said to Trong the moment she entered the small classroom. "I'm here to pick you up!"

"I'm here for you too, Kun," said a tall, pale woman beside Katara. Kun and Trong looked at each other in horror.

"B-but," Trong began.

"we d-don't wanna," continued Kun.

"GOOOOOO," they both said before they burst into tears and threw their temper tantrums; their other friends had already pulled theirs so they knew how to do it. Katara and the other woman sighed in unison. They turned to each other at the same time.

"Hello, I'm Katara, Trong's mother. You'll probably end up calling me Trong's mom instead of my real name. Don't worry; it doesn't bother me anymore." Actually, it bothered her a lot.

"My name is Lan and trust me, I know how annoying that is Katara." They smiled and recognized themselves as kindred spirits in the ways of motherhood.

"Well, Lan, I think our sons have become friends." Lovingly, they both looked at their screaming, red-faced children who had snot dripping down their faces. Nothing is more powerful than a mother's love. "My husband and I were concerned about him making friends so I'm very relieved."

"I'm just glad that my son has someone to keep him occupied." They shared a bitter laugh. "So, what days do you want to take the kids?" Katara realized the spirits had sent this woman as a sort of miracle.

"Oh my god, can you do Mondays and Wednesdays? I swear that those are the days when I need a break the most."

"I can if you can do Thursdays and Fridays." Those were the two days that Katara was completely free from laundry and other tedious chores.

"Deal!" They shook on it. Trong and Kun were sat among the blocks, clay, and other toys while they sniffled, and wonder why their mothers weren't yelling at them. It confused them both to see their mothers laughing and relaxed.

"W-why are they having fun," Trong whispered to Kun. It was like figuring out the Möbius Strip.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should scream louder." Trong nodded solemnly. They had to get to the bottom of their mystery. Both boys sucked in air deeply.

Katara suddenly stopped laughing. "We've got a problem." She pointed to the young boys sucking down air that could lead to a deadly temper tantrum.

"I'm on it," Lan replied seriously. They walked quickly over to their respective sons, scooped them up, and clamped a hand over their mouths just in time. Their screams were muffled enough that no one looked over at the little posse. When their situation was stable, Lan looked over at Katara. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, you might even be able to meet my husband!" Lan smiled.

"That would be nice. Good day, Katara."

"You too," Katara replied. She turned to Trong who remained in her arms. "How was your day, dear?" Trong glared at her and mumbled something behind her hand. "Well, aren't you quiet today!" He mumbled more unpleasant things. "All right then, let's go home."

Her hand remained firmly planted over his mouth.

:X

TUE is of course, her menstrual cycle; I didn't want to say period because it seemed too modern.

Please review! If you have any ideas to help me along ('cause I've been assaulted and battered by writer's block) then just let me know.

-TMA


	6. picka title will ya?

Hey. Nothing to say; just let me know about chapter titles, things you enjoyed, things to improve on, and such.

By the way, there's more singing on Sokka's part. I don't own that wicked old LMNT song "Hey Juliet."

WSHSIWAW (That's the abbreviation!)

Katara threw up into the bucket again. Then just as she gasped in a sickly warm breath of air, she heaved again. Aang stood above her fluttering his hands, bouncing from foot to foot, and, freaking out more than she was. When he made a high-pitched squealing noise, she looked up from her vomit-filled bucket and glared tiredly. What a baby. She opened her mouth to give him a mean, coarse piece of her mind but instead of words, her dinner flew out.

Her strange sickness was passed off as a bad bug but after almost a week Aang had grown concerned. Neither he nor Trong were sick, and she was not showing any signs of improvement. It reminded him of the first few weeks of her pregnancy with Trong… Aang shook his head in awe; she couldn't be pregnant! He conveniently forgot about their little counter top adventure. Katara, however, had not.

"This is youuuurrrr"-she paused in her piece-of-mind-giving to throw up in the almost full bucket-"damned faulltttttt, Aang." She involuntarily sobbed a little as she threw up. Aang shook his head and winced.

"Katara, dear, you don't mean that. You need sleep; come on, I'll put you to bed." He, of course, meant that he would assist her to their bed-not assist her to bed as in have sexual intercourse; that's just gross.

Sokka stood outside Suki's house, pimped out with his "colla" popped, wearing "kicks." Apparently, that was how all the "G"s got their "baby's mommas." He made his 'colla' even more popped and his kicks even more kicked. Then he grabbed a handful of rocks and set his plan into action.

"Hey Juliet," Sokka sang as he threw rocks at Suki's window. After using almost all the gravel on her lawn, one rock finally hit, ricocheted off, and smashed into the urn Sokka had given her as a wedding gift. Oops. He glanced at the shattered pottery for a moment, but, for the most part, ignored it. "I think you're fine! You really blow my mind! Hey Juliet!!"

Suki was lying on her bed reading a sad story and balling her eyes out when Sokka began his off-key rendition of a stupid nineties song. She sighed and hauled herself out of bed. And there she was planning to sleep for forty-eight hours!

"I think you're fine!" Sokka sang the chorus again because he couldn't remember the entire song. Suki sighed happily at the touching (in a way) line. She was now in the blissful part of her maniacal mood swing; it would not last long.

For a while, she had been considering taking Sokka back. The house was horribly clean without him and she had nothing to do, really. At the beginning of their living together, she had been appalled but the last two years had strengthened her stomach, and she even MISSED the disturbing messes.

"Hey Juliet," Sokka called, breaking her from her thoughts. Her eyes widened. He was singing to another woman! The most shocking part was it was someone other than Yue. Then she remembered that the moon was hidden by a cloudy sky that night and that he wouldn't even touch her with the moon shining down let alone sing a corny love song.

She stormed to her window and glared down at Sokka. "Sokka," she said quietly. He stopped singing immediately and looked up at her with large, frightened eyes. She looked at him coldly and without mercy.

"Don't hurt me, please," he whispered. She glared.

"I won't, BUT THE GUARDS WILL!" Suddenly, uncover guards emerged from everywhere. Twenty came out from behind a small tree, and one guard stepped out from a pond with a small turtle-duck quacking angrily on his head. Several more appeared, and they all surrounded Sokka.

"W-why Suki?" Sokka cried as the guards tackled him. His arms reached up towards her in shocked betrayal.

"I don't like Mondays," she said simply before closing the window, turning out her lights, and getting in her bed. Because of the excitement, she decided to stay in bed for seventy-two hours instead of just forty-eight.

"It's a Thursday," Sokka cried indignantly. She smiled evilly; that was actually the point.

"He's got a weapon," several guards shouted as they stared at the nail clippers in Sokka's pocket.

"TAKE HIM!" shouted their commander. They obliged by tazzing Sokka and dragging his body off into an unmarked wagon. They disappeared into the night. It would prove to be a long one for Sokka.

"Katara," Aang said urgently, shaking his wife's shoulder. She groaned and rolled over. "Katara," he repeated, "you need to wake up." She cracked open one eye like a sleepy cat and yawned.

"What is it?" She looked around for any injured or dead people. After finding none, she looked to Aang for an explanation of her early awakening.

"Well, I'm really hungry and you won't be able to make me breakfast if you walk Trong to school. Oh yeah, I can't take Trong to school because I have an appointment." To be specific, he had a THERAPY appointment.

Katara looked at him darkly, and Aang could have sworn he saw the Avatars preparing to receive him in heaven. He looked at Katara the way Sokka had looked upon Suki the night before.

"Don't hurt me, please?" She continued to look at him in the same dark and disconcerting way. "Please?" Then, the look grew darker; Aang closed his eyes waiting for his blow. After several moments, he peeped open his eyes to see why he wasn't bruised or bleeding yet. The dark look was still there. "Katara?" She threw up in his lap.

"Oh gross! Never mind, I don't even WANT breakfast!" He removed his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. Katara would not forgive him for another twenty-five years, but that's another story entirely.

XX

That was a shitty ending to the chapter, right? I'm sorry; I wanted to put in more but I felt that this was an appropriate place to break off.

NEXT TIME: Some singing, the promise of a visit from an old friend, Aang's therapy appointment, and Trong at preschool!


	7. pack order, impending visit, inner peace

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"The Almighty Sugar Queen,

We haven't seen you in a while! The Pebble and I are planning on visiting soon, so expect us! Of course, we might already be there by the time you get this letter.

I'm only sending a letter because it's proper, and my mother's ghost would haunt me if I didn't,

Toph

P.S I know this will be messy; The Pebble is an idiot with large hands, so he can't hold ANY writing instrument properly. I apologize for his stupidity and lack-of-knowledge.-T"

Splotches of ink and cross-out words riddled the page. The writing was clumsy, and it honestly looked like Toph wasn't lying about her husband's large hands and idiocy.

Katara scanned the letter quickly and thanked the Spirits Toph hadn't arrived yet. She tended to leave Katara feeling ill and very relieved after her two to seven day visit ended, and with her health already so poor, Katara needed a few days to get back on her feet. She had been feeling sick, but she was finally holding down soup.

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that there seemed to be a scrawled arrow pointing to the opposite side of the paper. What could be there? She flipped it over and looked. At the very bottom there were a few, short and choppy sentences. Ink was splattered on rounded letters, such as "a" or "o", which showed that the sentences had been written quickly by a hand unfamiliar to writing consistently.

After much blank space, it read, "Help me. She's insane! Why did I marry her?! HELP ME!!-Mr. Toph."

Katara felt bad for Toph's husband. What had his name been before he was dubbed "Mr. Toph?" Was it "Mr. Rock Guy," or "The Pebble"? She certainly couldn't remember.

She put the letter down and stretched. The good weather had lasted so far, but the cool air at night warned her that fall would show more than beautiful leaves soon.

With a smile, she enjoyed her improving health. She hadn't thrown up since the night before. Katara decided that she could get all the laundry and cleaning done with all her extra time. It was staying out to be a good day. Her smile grew wider, and then a look of horror and sudden nausea crossed her face. She threw up all over the floor, which ricocheted onto things in the proximity. Katara sighed and went back to bed.

"So will we have another meeting next week?" Mr. T asked calmly as he played with his odd hair. He said it in such that Aang began to reply in positive.

"Of course, how about-" He stopped and looked around sheepishly. "Well, this is actually the last appointment; I don't want to schedule another." Mr. T immediately stopped playing with his hair calmly and looked at Aang.

"Why is that?" he asked, in the infamous therapist voice. He folded his fingers and turned his chair around in a Mafia, God Father Fashion. Aang shivered.

"Well, my wife is sick, and I have a son. Life is hectic." He laughed nervously and without humor. Mr. T. stared at him. Then, Aang scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Aang was a peaceful man; anything God Father Mafia bothered him greatly.

"No Aang; life is good, and life is better when you can talk to someone about it. You can talk to me. How about three o'clock next week?" Aang sighed.

"Ok…" Mr. T turned around and smile pleasantly at him.

"See you next week. Bye bye now." Aang waved weakly and forced a toothy smile. After he gently closed the door, Aang sighed and began his walk home.

He looked up at the autumn leaves and enjoyed the cool breeze. People waved as he walked, and children that were fortunate enough not to be in school, played while shouting and laughing. For a day of failing miserably at escaping his therapist and his wife hating him, it was a gosh, darn good day.

Aang ceased his walk, closed his eyes, and breathed the air in deeply. Then he released his held breath and felt calm again. He felt better and became his walk again. Suddenly, a cart moved quickly by.

"AANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG," shouted someone from the cart. Aang sighed and felt his inner calm evaporate. So much for Air benders always being able to find peace; he was a broken Air Bender if that was a requirement.

"Sokka! What did you do?" he shouted. Sokka threw himself against the back of the wagon to keep Aang in sight. Aang began running to keep up. He wished he wasn't an spiritually broken Air bender. Life would have been way simpler if he was.

"I violated a restraining order! Now get me out of here! Ahhh!!" He disappeared within the cart when a freakishly large guard sat upon him. "Hurry," came his faint, labored whisper.

Aang sighed and began to move more quickly. He thought of how thankful he was for Katara. Without her, he probably would have ended up dating Zuko or actually ATTENDING to Sokka's 'manly' "needs." (Ew much.) That's what he loved about Katara; that she took care of Sokka and kept Aang from ever having to deal with him in a stressful situation. That was, at least, until recently.

He thought of how sick Katara had been of late and wondered if it may have been stress. _Sokka's__ pretty stressful, _he thought to himself, _Trong too_. Of course, he never thought, "Gee I think I'll do all the house chores, so my beloved and ill wife can rest. After all, I am a bit of a burden and a load of work at times." Nope; he blamed others for his wife's strange sickness and irritability while he chased her brother down the streets to save him from being formally arrested.

Sokka stopped struggling and became limp. He showed his submissiveness to the guards, and they accepted it-warily. To be certain, Sokka turned over on his back to show his stomach and prove that he meant no harm. His eyes grew wide, and he whined so that they would look. The guards yipped at him, and he knew they had accepted him. The pack hierarchy had been established. Sokka lowered his ears and hoped to the Spirits that Aang would catch him soon. It was hard to be the omega of the pack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The "pack order" thing with Sokka and the guards is hard to explain, but I think it involves my falling asleep in front of the television while the Discovery Channel was on. It was a special on wolves! XD

An omega is the lowest of the low in the wolves' culture. Basically, Sokka is the bitch. XD The pack hierarchy is merely how the wolves identify within the group. Simple, no?

What will happen next, you ask? You will see my sexy ones. You will see.


End file.
